Do You Hear the Music?
by Kitasky123
Summary: What happens if Cammie didn't stop trying to kill herself after nearly falling off the roof? What if Dr Steve had it I so she would stop hearing the music if something stopped her the first time but would start up when the next opportunity presented itself? What if she cant stop until she succeeds?
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Hear the Music?**

What happens if Cammie didn't stop trying to kill herself after nearly falling off the roof? What if Dr Steve had it I so she would stop hearing the music if something stopped her from falling off the roof the first time? The music and the need to end things would remain dormant until the next opportunity presented itself. I know that I have other stories to finish as well but I got the urge to write this last night and then I just had to do it. Maybe this will inspire me to keep writing the others.

Chapter 1

"Do you hear it?" I whisper, my body dangling off the side of the Gallagher Academy, one hand being held by my mother and the other by Bex. I am swaying slightly in the gentle breeze blowing around the mansion. "The music?"

"No Sweetie, I don't." My mum gasps, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Either do I." I realise.

Suddenly I feel cold and I finally notice where I am and what that means. My body starts to shake and I feel myself slip slightly in both of their hands. There is a terrified look in Bex's eyes as she scrambles to tighten her grip and mum reaches down with her other hand to grab my arm as well as my hand. Inch by inch I feel myself being raised up closer to the rim of the rain gutters. The sharp edge scrapes against my stomach as I am dragged across it and I feel the small trickle of blood run across my hips.

I am cradled in my mums arms as she pulls me across the roof and in through the window that she had climbed through before to get me. I realise that she is crying profusely as it lands on my head and I notice that I am crying to, though I don't know when it started.

"You're safe now," mum murmurs into my hair, her voice cracking slightly. She clutches me even tighter against her chest. "You're going to be safe now I promise. I'm going to keep you safe."

I sit numbly in her arms and stare blankly around me. My head quiet for the first time in months, eerily quiet.

Liz is huddled in the corner, her eyes wide and glistening with tears that she seems to be fighting to hold back. Bex is standing in front of the window as if guarding it from me, her arms wrapped around her middle, as if trying to hold herself together. Her keen eyes are glued to my face, her dark skin shining with sweat. I can't seem to comprehend how she would be sweating. It would have been no effort for her to pull me up, I'm still not as heavy as I used to be.

For the first time I notice Mr Solomon watching me from the other side of mum. His eyes guarded as he studies my face, as if looking for signs that I am going to run, or do something like try to jump off the building again. I try to show that I'm not planning anything but suddenly I am exhausted. I slump forward in mum's arms, and Mr Solomon starts forward, his arms reaching out to catch me, his eyes panicked. It is an odd emotion to see on his face, normally he is so controlled. I feel mums arms tighten around me and I try to sit up and hold my head up but my body feels so weak that I can feel myself starting to slip and black spots appear in front of my eyes. Everyone rushes towards me and I can just make out their mouths moving but the only voice I can hear is a very quiet one in my ear, just before the world goes black.

"Remember the task."


	2. Chapter 2

Do You Hear the Music?

Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of hushed whispers surrounding me. My head heavy and my body aching. I feel like opening my eyes but I will myself to keep them shut in order to hear what the voices are saying.

"What on earth happened?" an angered whisper says, I think it might be Mum. "How did this happen?"

"We always knew there was a chance of this happening Rachel," a hushed voice answers, Solomon. "We knew they wouldn't have let her go without being sure they could control her. Though getting her to … kill herself is a bit… disturbing. And Dr Steve being involved, well, he would have been feeding her things since the beginning. Offering to help her made it that much easier for him to do. We just didn't know who to look for. Tell me exactly what happened Rachel?"

"Well you know she has been acting weird lately, humming the song and spacing out all the time." My mum murmurs back, her voice taking on a more concerned tone than anger. "Well the girls, Bex, Liz and Macey, have been really concerned about her, for obvious reasons and they have been tailing her around, which they say has been disturbingly easy. But today they lost her."

They have been tailing me? All this time? How have I not realised? I suppose because… because they were with me all the time… weren't they? I was never by myself… was I?

"How could they have lost her? They should have been better!" my mum's voice raises to a near yell and I flinch slightly, though it appears to go unnoticed by the other two in the room.

"Rachel, come on, you know that the girls did the best they could," Solomon whispers soothingly. I hear a rustle of fabric and a squeak of a plastic chair as if someone has moved closer to another. "They kept as much an eye on her as they could but you and I both know that if she wants to disappear, she will, no matter how easy she had made it to tail her in the past, she is still the Chameleon. Now continue with what happened today."

"They knew that she had been going to see Dr Steve, so they went to check there first. When they reached his office, all his things were packed and there was no sign of either Dr Steve or… or Cammie." My mum's voice breaks as she says my name, she sounds as though she is choking back tears. "They knew immediately something was wrong, they sent Liz to get me and Macey to alert the security team. Bex started tracking her, and discovered her already out the window and over the edge of the balcony. She was swaying on the edge of the roof, humming louder and louder. That carnival music, just kept repeating it. Then I got there with Liz. Me and Bex climbed out onto the roof on either side of her. She noticed us, she did, but… she didn't seem to care. She started… started to dance. She only showed concern about where she was when Liz climbed out on the room and slipped. She dived to get her, swung her back on the roof and… and then … she s-slipped."

Her voice breaks and she dissolves into tears. There are a few minutes of the sound of sobs filling the room before she speaks again.

"If… if me and… and Bex hadn't got there in time she would have….she would have died." My mum stutters and gasps as she is trying to catch her breath. "My baby girl would have … have died."

I feel the need to move, to hug her, to… to do anything to stopped the pained cry of my mother, but something stops me. I need to hear what Solomon thinks. I need to know if… if … I don't even know. I just need to know.

"No she wouldn't have Rachel. There is no way you wouldn't have gotten there in time. You would never have let her die." Mr Solomon says, his tone of voice gentle.

"But if… if the girls hadn't… hadn't of been tracking her, if they hadn't of panicked over losing her, there is no way we would have gotten there on time." Her voice is quiet, scared.

"But you did get there on time, you saved her." Solomon's voice is reassuring. "Don't keep contemplating what could have happened. Because you saved her, she is safe."

"Is she really?" she whispers and I feel a hand clasp mine tightly. Her skin is soft and warm. Reassuring. I want to squeeze her hand back but that would alert her to the fact that I was awake. "Dr Steve, he's gone. He did this to her. He made her hear things, think things, do things. How do we know that he hasn't…. hasn't put something else into her head?"

"You said she stopped hearing the music, right?" Solomon answers, I can hear him shifting in his seat. "My understanding is that, that was what he used to make her do things. If the music has stopped, then, in theory, she is safe."

At that moment I open my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Do You Hear the Music?

Chapter 3

"Cammie?" Mum gasps, her hands moving to cup my face. "Cammie, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

I go to speak but it comes out as a raspy whisper. Mum rushes to grab me a cup of water, she holds it in front of me and moves the straw to my lips. I gulp down a few mouthfuls, realising only then how dry my mouth is, until mum pulls it away from me.

"Not so fast kiddo," she murmurs, stroking my cheek gently. "You don't want to choke on it."

I swallow my last mouthful slowly and scan the room. I am in the hospital wing. The white sheets crisp and starched are pulled up over me, the fluorescent lights glaring in my eyes. As if on cue, Mr Solomon switches them off, his eyes glued to my face. His gaze is hard to discern, his face is set into an emotionless mask but his eyes hold too many emotions to work out. Concern and fear, are just a few that I can see. It tells me that he doesn't really believe what he told my mum.

Mum's hands flutter across my face, smoothing my hair out of my face and then moving to grip my hands tightly. "Oh sweetie, we were so worried about you."

"Why?" I whisper.

"Honey," mum's face is scared. "You do remember what happened… right?"

"Yeah of course I do," I answered. "I nearly fell off the roof by mistake. But I didn't fall, I wasn't hurt."

"But you were hurt!" My mum's voice rises into a near scream. "You were made to jump of a roof! I don't think that is not hurt. You jumped off the roof! You then passed out and have been unconscious for hours with no physical reason why!"

"But… I didn't fall." I whisper. "It didn't work."

I'm pretty sure there was a slight hint of disappointment in my voice. I hope they don't catch on to that. But judging by the look that Solomon is giving me, I don't think that I am going to be that lucky this time. Mum is sobbing slightly, her head buried in her arms leaning on this side of my bed. It is a really odd sight; mum doesn't cry around people, she only cries when she is alone.

"M-mum… I'm sorry," I say, my hands moving towards her. "I didn't… didn't mean for it to sound like that. I am really sorry!"

She stands up suddenly, kisses me on the forehead, and moves towards the door.

"I… mum please, I'm sorry!" I beg her. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Cameron; I have paperwork I need to do." Her eyes on the floor, avoiding my gaze.

With that she turns on her heal and walks out of the room, leaving me and Mr Solomon in the room.

"Miss Morgan," Solomon starts, "I must ask that from now on you go nowhere on your own, and if you hear the music, you must inform someone immediately. Do you understand?"

I nod slightly, trying to work out what he is thinking but drawing nothing from his expression and his eyes have hardened.

He eyes me for another few minutes and then walks away, following my mum's path out the door and down the hall. It leaves me alone with my thoughts. My head is still quiet, eerily quiet. The quietest it has been since I woke up in the nunnery. It's … disconcerting, unnerving, scary. I didn't know what to do without the music. It was comforting in a way. As odd as that sounds, it calmed me.

Is it weird to say that I miss it?

I wish mum or Mr Solomon had stayed. It is way too quiet without someone with me. I sit up slowly and move so my legs are hanging off the side of the bed. I sit still for a moment and listen for the sound of any one coming down the hall towards me. Thank god they left me in my clothes instead of changing me into the hospital gown. It is hard to be discreet will walking around in a backless hospital gown flashing your underwear for the world to see. I slip on my shoes that are sitting at the side of my bed and creep to the doorway. I peek around the frame to make sure the coast is clear before slipping quietly into the hallway. I know I shouldn't be leaving but I couldn't be by myself any more. I am already breaking Mr Solomon's first rule. I make it to the entrance hall and realise that it is dinner time from the sounds of girls laughing and talking (in French) in the dining hall. I also realise it is Sunday night so mum would be in her office. This means that I can't go to Hall of History either as mum would notice me. As it is I don't think I have much time before someone notices that I am gone from the hospital wing.

Most of my secret passageways are sealed now, after the whole my running away thing. I'm not sure where to go from here but I know I can't just stand in the entrance hall doing nothing. I make up my mind to go to go to the P&E barn. I like to lie on the mats and just look up at the birds in the rafters and the way the light filters in through the cracks in the wooden slats.

I slip out of the doorway and make my way through the cold grounds to the barn across the other side of the grounds.

I slip in through the door and pull a few mats out and stack them on top of each other in the middle of the floor to make a comfortable base. I stretch out on my back and lay with my arms crossed behind my head. There is a barn owl watching me from the corner of the barn, staring at me from in the rafters. The thick solid beams of wood span the length of the barn at intervals of a couple of metres. They look like they would quite easily support the weight of a jumbo elephant. It would definitely support the weight of me. Quite easily.

As I quietly lay there, waiting for the moment when I hear people panicking and wondering where I am, I slowly start to hum.

**A.N please R&R people **** two chapters in a day you guys are pretty lucky **


	4. Chapter 4

Do You Hear the Music?

Chapter 4

My humming gets louder as I spot a length of rope off to the side of the barn. I eye it off for a moment, wondering if it would be long enough to be thrown over the beams and still be long enough to reach back to me.

Deciding it is, I start to hum even louder as I move towards it. I pick the rope up and run the thick coil through my hands, noting the strength of the rope and the roughness of it against my skin.

Looking up I pick the middle beam and move back towards the middle of the room. I easily flip the rope up and over catching the other end as it comes back down to me. I slowly and calmly begin to tie a noose into the rope.

Just as I have finished tying it, I hear a scream from the mansion.

"Cammie!" The voice screams, "CAMMIE! Where are you?! Cammie please!"

It dawns on me that I should answer but instead I move over to a fallen punching bag and begin dragging it over to the rope I had already tied. I hoist the clip of the bag up begin to fasten it to the rope.

The sound of running footsteps comes closer as I begin to pull the rope up to lift the punching bag off of the ground. Just as I am fastening the other end of the rope to the clip the door of the barn bursts open.

In floods my mum, Mr Solomon and Professor Buckingham and the Bubblegum guard from the front gate.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Professor Buckingham yells. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Hanging a boxing bag?" I answer, more question than statement. "It's my favourite bag and it wasn't up. I thought I would get a bit of a work out in."

They all stare at me and I don't like the look they are giving me. It is like they are looking at a wild animal that is about to freak out.

I'm not about to freak out. Am I?

"Cammie," Mr Solomon starts, taking a small step towards me, his hands up as if showing he means no arm. Beside him I see Bubble gum guard shift slightly in front of my mum and Professor Buckingham. I wonder why he is doing that, I wouldn't do anything to them. I would be stupid to try.

Then I realise that my hands are balled into fists and my body is tense as though I am getting ready to attack. I realise that I must appear that I am getting ready to fight but I'm not. I'm really not. But at the same time I can't seem to relax.

"Cammie," Mr Solomon says again, taking another small step towards me, his hands still raised, "Cammie, I need you to step away from the punching bag and to relax."

I look at him, taking in the tense look on his face; I notice his hands are shaking slightly and how he is also blocking mum and Professor Buckingham from me. Though they could both take me on quite easily I suppose male instinct is still to protect women. But why do they need protecting from me?

Then I remember my tense body and my balled fists and suddenly I am ashamed of myself. I relax my body slightly and move away from the punching bag.

"Sorry everyone." I say, trying to put a smile on my face. "I guess you all just shocked me."

Bubble gum guard eyes me slowly and moves back to his original position closest to the door.

"Good one Cam," He says, a smile in his voice. "You've always had the knack of sneaking out when you shouldn't be."

I am relieved that he is trying to lighten the mood, though I know he wouldn't be that naïve to believe me. To be able to retire to a nice, cushy life on the Gallagher Academy staff and security you have to have had the highest clearance and the best track record for field work.

"Is everything alright here for me to go back to my post?" He asks, looking at my mother.

She looks at me before nodding slightly and with one last smile at me, Bubble gum guard turns to walk out the door and back to his guard house at the front gates. I really need to learn his name one of these days.

"Cameron, why were you out here?" Professor Buckingham says sternly. "You were specifically ordered not to go anywhere by yourself."

"I know that, but it's not like I left the grounds," I say, crossing my arms defiantly. "I couldn't stand the silence of the hospital wing and I wasn't in the mood to go to the dining hall where everyone is most likely talking about me and I wasn't hungry. All I wanted to do was throw a few punches. And besides, no one specifically said I had to stay in the hospital wing. It wasn't like I was injured or connected to any machines. I was just sleeping there."

"Cammie," my mum says, stepping towards me. "You know what you did was wrong. Now this is a one-time warning. Do it again and the consequences will not be pleasant."

I hang my head and lower my arms to my side. "Sorry mum."

"Now Cameron, have you heard the music again?" Mr Solomon asks, his arms crossed.

I look at my mother and my teachers standing in front of me before shaking my head.

"No." I say, my voice is steady, my heart rate remains the same and my eyes don't dilate. "No I have not."

"Good." Mr Solomon says, nodding his head. He turns on his heel and quickly strolls out of the barn closely followed by Professor Buckingham.

It is just me and mum left behind. She is watching me from the doorway, her arms hugged around her middle, her eyes guarded.

"Well let's go, Kiddo." She says, putting a small smile on her face. "Let's rustle up a Sunday night dinner."

She links her arm through mine and leads me towards the school.

As I look up to the windows I notice Bex, Macey and Liz watching me from my favourite window seat on the third floor.

I smile up at them as the music becomes a dull throb at the back of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Do You Hear the Music

**Guys I know you are all reading but would you please be able to take a few minutes at the end to review please… I just really want to know what you guys are all thinking…. Ok thanks guys well here is chapter 5**

Chapter 5

I am sitting in my mum's office listening to the sound of the hot plate sizzling and the microwave beeping.

Mum is singing a song quietly as she stirs the unknown green mix in the fry pan. The song sounds so familiar but I can't quite place it in my mind. Every now and then she shoots a quick concerned look at me when she thinks that I am not watching her but I notice it every time. I start tapping my fingers on the table along to the melody of the song. I am so sure that I have heard it before.

But where?

Mum comes over with a plate of the green mush and microwave crab puffs.

"I tried to make a sauce for the crab puffs but I don't think it worked too well." There is a sheepish look on her face, her cooking skills have never been too great.

"It is all good mum." I say, a small smile gracing my features.

She nods and sits down beside me. There is an awkward silence where only the scraps of cutlery and the clink of glassware can be heard. I begin to get really uncomfortable so I set my knife and fork down and turn towards my mum.

"Mum I really was just going to get a work out in." I say, my eyes studying her face. "I swear that's all I was doing. I just didn't want to be in the hospital wing anymore and the dining hall just seemed like it would be too much. I just wanted to take out some pent up energy for a while. That's how you caught me. I was just about to start punching it. Honestly."

Mum just continued to eat her food. Her eyes not straying to look at me.

"I…mum?" I ask hesitantly. "You…you do believe me? Don't you?"

There is silence for a few moments as she studies me. Her face is blank but her eyes are shining with tears.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Kiddo." Mum whispered, "I would like to believe you, I really do, but under the circumstances…"

"I think I should go back to my room." I murmur, my head is down and I turn away from mum. "I don't feel very well. I am not hungry anymore."

"Sweetheart…" my mum whispers, her voice hurt.

"I need to go to sleep." I say, my head still turned away.

There is silence for a few moments as mum studies me intently. Her eyes are concerned and her hands move towards me but I flinch away.

Mum quickly withdraws her hands, her eyes hurt. I know I should feel sorry but I just can't seem to bring myself to feel that. Or anything else.

"Please." I say. "I just want to go back to my room to sleep."

There is another few moments before mum nods her head and stands up quickly. She smooths her skirt of the crinkles caused by sitting. Normally she is changed out of her dress clothes for our Sunday night dinners, into her track pants and my dad's sweatshirt. But I suppose tonight isn't a normal Sunday night dinner.

"Let's go," She says, her voice suddenly brisk. "I will walk you back to your room."

"I know where my room is." I answer, my voice snapping to match hers. "I don't need an escort."

"It is either I take you, or I send for your room mates to come and get you." She says, her face stern. "All of them. You know the rules. Nowhere by yourself, even back to your room."

"Are you kidding me?" I answer, my voice shocked.

She ignores that and continues to speak, "now I can either take you by myself as you are unlikely to give me the slip with me right next to you, or I call all of your room mates as I know you can give one of them the slip. Your choice."

"Fine just take me." My voice is sullen and my arms are crossed.

"Alright then," she says walking to the door. "Let's go."

I follow mum grudgingly out of the room and towards my room.

I will not be able to stand this for long.


	6. Chapter 6

Do You Hear the Music?

**Ok here is the sixth chapter. Come on guys please start reviewing or I don't know what you guys are thinking. I would really appreciate it.**

Chapter 6

I speed walk back to my room leaving mum a few metres behind me.

"Cam, please?" her voice is pleading slightly.

"I am not a child!" I shout at her, picking up my pace.

As I reach my room I spin around to face her. She falters slightly in her step. Her face guarded as she waits for my next room. I go to continue my shouting but shake my head instead.

"It's not worth it because I know you won't listen to me anyway." I say throwing my arms up in the air in frustration. "What's the damn point?"

I spin on my heel and storm in to my room. I briefly notice the shocked and hurt look on my mother's face as I slam the door but I honestly can't bring myself to care.

I throw myself on my bed and scream into my pillow. I lay quietly for a few minutes and notice the eyes boring into me. I sigh and role onto my stomach, trying to delay the moment when I have to look at them. But knowing it won't last long.

"Cammie?" the quiet voice of Liz sounds from across the room.

I ignore it and keep my face pressed into the pillow. I hear my three friends shift on their beds, most likely sharing looks.

"What the hell was that?" Bex says bluntly, never the one to avoid a subject. "You have never once talked to your mother like that."

I sigh and sit up quickly and glare at them. I notice Liz recoil slightly but Bex and Macey stare at me defiantly.

"I am sick of being treated like a child!" I shout. "I have done more and risked more than anyone in this damn school has and yet I am still treated like a little kid who can't be trusted to be left alone or be told the truth!"

"That may be true Cammie," Macey answers, studying her cuticles. "But no one else has recently tried to throw themselves off of the roof."

Liz gasps and her wide eyes dart back and forth between me and Macey.

"That was low." I answer her, standing up.

"Maybe but you and all of us here know that it is true." She answers, her face neutral. "You may be one of the best spies here but you took a stupid risk. You ran off by yourself, without warning, leaving any hint to where you were going, you stole money from me and took off across the continent with no back up what so ever. You were then kidnapped and held hostage in a freaky basement where the held your dad. You were then more than likely tortured. And then you come back with no memory, with skills you shouldn't have, I mean come on Cammie, you could assemble a gun in two seconds flat, something we shouldn't know yet! You tried to kill Dr Steve, though we know now that that was warranted, and you kept phasing out and humming that stupid carnival music that we had no idea what it meant until recently. You were losing track of time, you were sleep walking, and you weren't you. You could have been told to do any number of things, from assassinate someone, to infiltrate the organisation or anything! And you would have been able to do it to considering that you are such a famous name in the industry. You needed to be treated like a little kid. We couldn't give you much information because we didn't know what you could do with it."

"Macey…" Liz whispers from the side of the room where she is huddled on her bed watching me. She must have noticed the furious look on my face. I didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence.

"BUT I DIDN'T!" I roared. "I didn't do any of those things. All I did was fall off a roof after they were finished with me!"

"You didn't fall." Macey answered stonily. "You were going to jump. And how do we know that you aren't going to do it again?"

Suddenly Bex was holding me back and I have no idea when I moved off my bed but I am half way across the room after I had lunged at Macey. Bex's arms were around my middle and her legs were braced against my weight.

Liz had backed up into her corner, she had never seen me so enraged before. I can't see Bex's face as she is behind me, her arms still tightly wrapped around my stomach. Macey, however, calmly sat on her bed, still examining her nails, her face calm.

"And that right there," She said, looking at me struggling in Bex's arms, "Is why you are still being treated like a child. You are letting your emotions control you instead of listening to reasoning and trusting that you need help. That sometimes others do know what is best for you and that there are some things that you don't want to know, don't need to know and shouldn't know."

I can tell my face is furious as I push Bex off of me.

"I'm going for a walk." I am fuming as I walk to the door. "I will be back later."

"Cammie," Liz murmurs, hesitantly stepping towards me. "You aren't allowed to go anywhere by yourself. Don't do this again so soon after running off before. You can't do this."

"Just watch me."

I storm out of the room and then start to sprint to the one secret passage way that I know is definitely not sealed.


	7. Chapter 7

Do You Hear the Music?

**Come on guys, I really need to start getting some feedback, please guys just take a few minutes at the end, if you have already read to the end of the chapter a couple minutes won't be much longer. Please guys even if it is only a couple words I would really appreciate it. Ok I will stop begging now.**

Chapter 7

I can hear Bex racing after me and I know I only have a split second to do this. I dart around the corner and find the brick I need. I push it and my hands reach to help open the door quicker. I slip inside and pull it shut behind me. Just as the door closes I hear Bex sprint past yelling my name.

I heave a sigh of relief and slip further down the passage way. Dust and spider-webs cling to my clothes and my hair but I ignore it. I keep pushing through the hanging webs and get to the area I want to find.

The thin crack that allows me to peek inside of the headmistress's office.

I can see my mum and Mr Solomon sitting on either side of her desk. Before I can listen to their conversation there is a hurried knock at the door and Bex bursts in without waiting for a reply.

"Rebecca, you can't just-" My mum starts but Bex cuts her off.

"Cammie is gone!" Bex shouts at her, "She tried to attack Macey and then took off. She has disappeared. I… I'm sorry."

Without waiting for another word my mum presses a newly installed button near her desk and sweeps out of the office. I am assuming the button is for the event of my disappearance. Interesting. Bex gives a frightened glance to Mr Solomon before taking off after my mother.

Mr Solomon studies the picture of me and my mum on her desk. I am quite certain I hear him murmur "Damnit Cammie!" before storming off out of the office after my mum and Bex.

I take a minute to feel slightly sorry but then a brush the feeling away. I decide to push further into the passageway to the spot that links with another passage. The other passage is blocked from the outside so they wouldn't think to look for me there. (Though the entrance to the passage near my mums office is concealed from this passage too so you can't find it unless you look for ages.) Plus the last time I was in it, I had cleaned it out and decked it out with a few cushions and random books so I could have a space to be completely alone.

It would be a bit dusty now but nothing a girl can't handle.

As I sit there, music swells within my head. The tune familiar and comforting. I lean back in the solitary beanbag chair, after brushing a few 8 legged friends away I might add, and relish the sound of the music that so fondly reminds me of my father.

It gets louder and louder the longer I sit by myself and I begin to think that maybe, just maybe, I am actually being quite foolish. I am not entirely sure how long I have been here, but… no actually that is a lie. I know exactly how long I have been here, three hours, 45 minutes and 17 seconds. But no matter the time I have been here, I know I have sent the school into a flurry of action, an organised chaos….a panic, in the search of me. And it wouldn't stop until I emerged from my little hidey hole, unharmed and alive.

As that thought sinks in, a niggling voice at the back of my head is whispering that this is the opportunity that will most likely not present itself again anytime soon, that I should take advantage of the situation and complete the task that I was supposed to finish the day Dr Steve left.

"Do it." the voice whispers. "Just do it."

I fight with the voice for a few minutes before squashing it. Instantly the music stops and I can't help but feel a little… empty.

I rush to follow the other part of the passage towards the library, I peek out between the stacks to make sure the coast is clear before slipping out and dusting the dust and cobwebs off my.

In the split second I hear Professor Buckingham and Madame Dabney enter the library I have grabbed a book off of the shelf and nestled into my favourite corner at the very back of the library.

"A full second sweep of the school and the town is happening now. If we don't find her soon we will have to contact sources outside of Virginia." Professor Buckingham is saying as she rounds the corner of the booshelf.

"Find who?" I say, my voice innocent as I look up from Locks: The Disabling Of, that I had picked up off the shelf. "What is going on?"

For a split second Professor Buckingham expression is a mingle of shock and relief to see me sitting there before her eyes turn steely and her face sets into a frown.

"Alert the others that we have found her." She says, turning away from me to Madame Dabney, who nods and trots away.

I steel myself for the moment where I am going to be torn to pieces but there is a cry of relief from the corridor and my mother bursts through the library door, I can hear her races through the stacks to find me. She finally spots me and then races to me crushing me to her in a bone breaking hug, (Which she could totally do by the way). The loving moment lasts for less than a third of a second before she pushes me away from her, her face livid.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" She shouts at me, nothing like the composed spy I know her to be. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was right here the whole time mum." I hold up the book that is still in my hands. "I have been reading. I figured if the librarian was in here then I wasn't alone and that would be acceptable. I never knew that there would be a full scale search for me."

"She's lying!" Comes a shout from behind my mother.

Liz who is normally quiet and composed is bright red, she throws her hands into the air and storms towards me.

"This is the first place I checked!" She yelled, her straw blonde hair has escaped her night time braid and she looks slightly deranged. "I checked here! All over here! And she definitely has not been here all this time. I would have seen her."

She shouts this to my mother and the teachers who have gathered around to watch the little scene, including Mr M and Mr Solomon.

"Lizzy," I say, trying to gain her attention. "Maybe you just didn't see me, I am good at blending in in plain sight even when I'm not trying to."

Suddenly Liz turns on me, more hair flying out of her braid.

"Don't you dare do that Cammie!" She shouts. "Do you know how worried I have been? How worried everyone has been? How could you do this to me? I can't protect you like everyone else can but I still care about you! I thought we were friends."

"Liz," I whisper, stretching out a hand to hold her arm but she jerks away from me. "Liz… we are friends."

"Friends don't terrify other friends on purpose and then lie about it." She says, her eyes hurt.

With one last furious look at me, she storms out of the library, leaving a shocked silence in her wake. Liz is normally so composed and level headed, to see her blow up like that because of me… well… it is a little humbling.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, hanging my head in shame. "I really didn't mean to panic everyone. I honestly was here. I promise."

I look up at mum through my hair, her face is blank but her eyes are clouded and tired looking. She looks at me, and for the first time ever… I think I she shame in her expression. She is ashamed of me. She turns without a word to me and walks away.

Mr Solomon watches her leave before he turns to me.

"We will deal with this in the morning." He says, his face expressionless. "It's late. Go back to your room. There will be someone on post outside your room at all times to make sure this never happens again."

I nod and walk past him. My head still down. As I brush past him I hear him say something so quietly that I can't be too sure whether it was said or not.

"Don't make her lose you to."

**A/N this is my biggest chapter yet. Please R&R guys, if you have already reached this point, what is an extra minute? Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Do You Hear the Music?

**Thank you to jane nightlock and dramaqueen1998 for reviewing so far.** **Thank you also to IamMe03, djrocks, hard2getchameleon and madirosee for adding to their alert lists and again to hard2getchameleon for adding to favourites. Thank you guys **

Chapter 8

I dejectedly hang my head and walk towards my bedroom though I know I will get a less than warm reception from my roommates. I vaguely realise that Mr Solomon is following me but I don't bother talking to him.

Macey will most likely make some smart comments, most likely along the lines of the fact that she was right. Bex with just study me with that blank look that spies have perfected so well.

The one I am most worried about seeing is Liz. I have never, ever seen her behave like that before. She is always controlled, and level headed, letting the facts do the talking. She has never just… exploded.

I sigh as I climb the last flight of stairs to my room, dragging my feet the whole way. When I finally reach my room, my escort of Mr Solomon still a shadow behind me, I can see the already in place guard at my door. Most likely a member of the maintenance staff. He is standing on guard to the left of my door. His head is held high and his eyes scan the area surrounding me. His eyes flick towards me as I quickly slip inside my room. I shut the door and lean against it, my hands behind my back. I look down at my feet for a bit before looking up to study my roommates.

The room is deathly silent. Liz is curled up on her bed facing the wall. I can tell from her bright pink neck and ears that she is still angry.

"Lizzy?" I murmur. I move towards her and go to put my hand on her arm but she flinches away. I draw my hand back quickly, hurt, but knowing that I deserve it.

I turn towards Macey and she that she is in the middle of painting her nails a bright red. She feels my eyes on her and she sighs. "See what I mean, childish."

I feel my face go warm as I turn to Bex. She just shrugs at me. "No offence Cam, but you deserved it."

I storm off into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind me and lock the door. I pull off my clothes and step into a steaming hot shower. The mirror instantly fogs up so that all I can see of my still slightly skinny body is a blurry blob.

I am such an idiot.

**A/n sorry it is such a short chapter but it is just a filler for the moment I haven't really felt in the mood to write. Again so sorry but please keep reading and reviewing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Do You Hear the Music?

**A/n ok I know it has been a little bit but I have been getting organised to start Uni soon and I haven't had time to write, but I am going to make up for it by writing a few chapters now as my internet is not working at the present moment so I can't just read. So without further ado…**

Chapter 9

I stare at my blurred reflection in the mirror for a few minutes before turning to get into the shower. I stare ahead at the wall for ages before slowly massaging shampoo into my hair. I gently wash it out under the warm spray of water. I then turn to grab my razor from the small shelf beside me. I grab the soap and start to lather my legs. As I go to bring it to my leg the music swells inside my head. I drop the razor and see the blade fall out.

With shaking fingers, I bend down and reach to grab it. I feel myself sway to the music, hearing it get louder and louder still the closer the blade moves towards my wrist.

Just as I go to bring the blade to my skin I hear a bang and loud voices in the room. I jump and feel the blade bite into my skin. I gasp at the sharp sting and look wildly for the source of the commotion.

The shower curtain is wrenched open and I scramble to cover my nakedness, blood dripping down my arm. Standing in front of me is a frantic Bex, her eyes wide and panicked as she spots the blood that is flowing down my body with the water and pooling at my feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout, ripping the shower curtain out of her hand and wrapping it around me. The cold, damp material feels unpleasant against my skin, the skin of my wrist still stinging.

"What the hell have you done?!" Bex screams at me, grabbing my arm causing a sharp pain to shoot through it. She quickly grabs a towel and puts pressure on the surprisingly large cut. She reaches behind me with her other hand and turns the shower off.

"You scared me and it slipped!" I shout back, trying to pull my arm back only to have it gripped tighter.

"How did the blade get out of the razor?" She says, her eyes still frantic but her face composed trying to disguise it, there is a slight note of accusation in her voice. "Liz, do it."

"I dropped my razor and it fell out." I answer, feeling the cut start to pulse and send more pain through my arm. "Wait, do what?

Her grasp tightens on the towel over my cut and she glances over her shoulder. Her mouth forms a tight line.

"Do what?" I ask, my face questioning.

She doesn't answer me and I look between her and Macey, who had just moved into the doorway. Her face is a mask of concern.

"Do what?" I ask louder.

Liz appears in the doorway beside Macey, her face panicked.

"I pressed the panic button like you said to Bex." Liz says, her voice quiet. "They should be here any moment.

I realise the implications of what Liz just did immediately. She pressed the panic button.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" I scream at Bex, yanking my arm quickly out of her grasp and clasp it to my chest to try and stop the pain.

"You started humming that damn song!" Bex screams back. "Then there was a loud crash and you got even bloody louder! What did you expect me to do? I think that's a reason to panic!"

With that there is a loud crash from the door way and the sound of multiple people entering the room is deafening. The first into the bathroom is the guard who is stationed outside our room. His gun is drawn and his eyes dart around the room searching for a threat. His eyes zero in on me huddled in the back corner of the shower. My arm clasped to my chest, blood starting to seep through the towel.

I self-consciously look down to make sure my body is covered.

"We have a code 9." The guard says into the radio pinned to his shoulder. That is code for there is an agent injured but not down. He quickly crosses the room, grabbing my arm and pulling it towards him. His long fingers easily encircle my wrist and he squeezes tightly, ignoring my flinch of pain.

Then my mum and Abby race into the room. My mum instantly races towards me and grabs me in a one armed hug as the guard still had a hold of my arm.

Abby leans against the door frame, her face closed of emotion. Her eyes are studying my face.

"What happened here?" She asks, her voice quiet.

Before I can open my mouth to answer she raises her hand effectively quieting me.

"I don't want to hear it from you." She says, her voice showing a note of anger. "I want the complete truth and I know I won't get it from you."

She turns towards Macey, her tongue clicking impatiently.

"When Cam came back she went into the shower almost straight away. It was quiet for a few moments and then all of a sudden she started to… to hum that carnival music." Macey whispers. "Then there was a crash and she started to hum it even louder. That's when we broke down the door to get in."

She gestures to the door hanging lopsidedly from its hinges.

"And then we found this." She gestures to me, her voice slightly horrified.

The guard still has an incredibly tight grip on my wrist. My aunt studies me quietly for a few moments before crossing the bathroom in a few quick strides.

She lightly grabs my wrist from the guard and pulls the towel away from it. Instantly blood begins to bubble and run from it again, a fair amount of blood I might add. I start to feel a little dizzy and I feel myself sway on the spot, my feet slipping from under me on the wet shower floor.

I feel my aunts arms wrap around me, catching me deftly before I hit the ground. Black spots start to appear in front of my eyes and things go quiet.

I vaguely notice my mum's lips moving as she grips my face but I can't make out the words. The spots are growing bigger and I feel myself drift out of consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Do You Hear the Music?

**OK I know it has been ages and I am so incredibly sorry! You can come after me with pitch forks and torches if you would really like I know I deserve it!**

**My excuse is probably not wanted but I will just say Uni is a big thing at the moment… nearing the end of my first semester and that's all im gonna say.**

**Ok without further ado here is the chapter!**

Chapter 10

Abby's POV

I feel her slump in my arms and I quickly tighten my grip to catch her before she falls to the ground. Her eyes become unfocused as she looks up at me, a great amount of terror visible in her eyes. Rachel cups her face, her hands shaking.

"Cammie! Stay with me sweetheart its ok! Please my gorgeous girl its ok." Her voice chokes out her sentences.

Cammie's face is ghostly white against Rachel's tanned skin, her scarlet blood smeared across her cheeks.

Cammie goes limp, her body a dead weight in my arms. I swing her legs up over my arm and settle her head in the crook of my neck, my other arm supporting her back, my hand gripping her arm tightly. Her blood continues to bubble out of her arm, running in rivers down my hand. I step backwards out of the shower and ignoring the people around me, I quickly walk out of the room heading towards the infirmary that Cammie has frequented all too often in the last few months.

The corridors are quiet as everyone stops to watch the odd sight that is me covered in blood with a limp Cammie slumped in my arms, her skin growing increasingly more grey the further I get away from her room.

I finally reach the infirmary and notice it is already in a flurry of activity as they had anticipated our arrival after the panic button had been pressed that instantly signals there is something wrong with Cammie. The fact that this button is a necessity does not do anything for my nerves.

Cammie is scooped out of my arms, laid on the trolley bed and whisked away through the double doors to the intensive care area.

I slide down the wall and pull my knees up to my chest, trying not to feel the slickness of her blood smeared across my arms and chest. There was so much of it, in such a short amount of time that she must have hit an artery.

I rest my head on my forearms and sigh, trying to fight of the image of being at another funeral … another important person lost… but this time not in the line of duty… but at… at her own hands. My beautiful, strong niece trying to kill herself is just not something that I can comprehend, something that I never thought I would have to entertain.

I hear someone slide down the wall and settle beside me, an arm slipping itself over my shoulders and pulling me into them. I know without looking up that it is Joe. He squeezes my shoulder lightly and brings a cloth to my arms and begins to clean the drying blood from my skin.

"She will be ok Abby." He murmurs, his breath lightly fanning over my skin.

I gasp in a ragged breath, the tears I'm fighting to hold in stinging my eyes. I feel myself unwillingly relax into is warm embrace.

"God I hope so," I whisper, my eyes squeezed shut. "I hope so."


End file.
